Lonewind Valley
by xWickedMusex
Summary: The old west XMEN style! Rating is for strong language and sexual indication. Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the xmen, just the town name. 4-17-05 short update, more to come when I have a few hours off work.
1. Default Chapter

A/N- Okay so this one day I was watching Silverado, and thought "wouldn't it be wild to have an xmen story like this?" Lo and Behold, my take on the old west... XMEN style. You may not agree with the couples I have going, but this is how I felt it worked best. There is so much more to come, I just have to put it in writing... please leave a review, I really love hearing what people think of my work!!!!! Enjoy! -Jade 'I kept wondering why the Frisbee was getting bigger, then it hit me.'

Lonewind Valley, Arizona- Middle of May

Scott sat in the old wooden chair tipped back on its back legs leaning against the outside wall of the local prison. He couldn't stand sitting inside there all day, the office was stuffy and the prisoners were rowdy.

With a sigh Scott tilted his hat down just a little further to block the sun from his closing eyes. Just as he was about to nod off he heard the door hinges squeak and boots fall on the wooden deck. With two steps they stopped and he knew instantly who it was. Only one person in the world could make their presence known so strongly by just standing there.

"Summers you sleepin on the job again?"

"What in the hell you gonna do about it deputy?"

"Nothin"

"That's what I thought"

"I just figured that the marshal should keep both eyes open at all times"

With a grunt Scott Summers disregard his deputy's opinion. Serves him right though... never hire a woman to do a man's job... even if that woman is Emma Frost.

"Why don't you go check on the prisoner Frost"

"That's all I've been doin the last few hours boss... I figured you could take a shift whilst I go get myself a drink"

"That aint why you don't want to watch no more"

"And just what in hell does that mean Summers?" The woman said as she pulled the hat off his head

"Nothing... just that I know you have other reasons for wanting to visit that saloon"

"Well no offence marshal but you don't do it for me... at least not anymore" She replied as she tossed the hat back on his head and stepped down onto the dirt road.

"You look good Frost... He's a lucky man" Scott called after her only to receive an obscene gesture from the rapidly vanishing woman in too-tight jeans.

"Dammit, why in the hell did I ever let that woman outta my life?" He mumbled to himself before he tipped the hat down again and began to nod off.

She watched as the tall, thin woman entered the saloon. For the last six months it was always the same, at 11 am, when the boss was on his break she'd show up. Emma Frost. She liked the woman and all but she just thought it wasn't fair that she got into the deputy slot instead of her. What was it that Emma had that she didn't? Oh wait that's right...Emma use to fuck the marshal. Rogue realized then why she was just the bartender, and not the deputy. She couldn't lower herself to the level of sleeping with Summers just to get a job. As the woman approached the bar Rogue put on her best smile and turned her attention towards the woman.

"Morning Emma"

"Morning Rogue. Where's Logan?"

"He's out back smokin his cigar as always... I'm sure he's waitin for ya to show up there sugah" her sweet southern accent always seemed to fall through every word she ever spoke.

As Emma rounded the corner of the saloon's interior exiting through the employee's door, a sudden ruckus was overpowering the normal amount of shouting in the saloon. Remy Lebeau had been caught cheating... again.

"That's it you damned thief! I am very much done with gambling against you!" Bobby Drake shouted as he threw his cards down on the table.

"Mon Deiu Bobby... What did Remy do?" The man said throwing his hands into the air.

"You cheated you bastard!" Bobby said as he pushed his chair back so hard it fell over with a very loud thud. Rogue picking up on the possibility of a fight in the saloon set down the glass she was drying and sauntered over to the fighting men.

"Now what in tarnation is going on over here boys?" Said a sugary sweet Rogue.

The two men stopped fighting almost immediately as they both set eyes on a very attractive sight.

Rogue was not only wearing a dress, but a very tight one at that. A beautiful dark green satin dress with an off the shoulder neckline and a corseted top, with full flowing skirt that accentuated each and every curve that she had... and then some. With her soft brown hair falling in curls about her neck with one single white streak that seemed to frame her perfect face, the look was complete and she knew it.

"Why miss, you're looking mighty fine tonight" Bobby spouted as poetically as any actor could. He was after all the local star of the stage, not counting one Miss Jean Grey.

"Now Mr. Drake ya wouldn't be hittin on lil ole me would ya now?"

"Well I just might" Bobby said as he took a step closer to her.

"That wouldn't be a very smart idea now Mr. Drake"

"And just why not?" Bobby said as he went nose to nose with her, he wasn't expecting what came next. Rogue simply smiled and put her hands on his shoulders making like she was leaning in to kiss him, but when her knee came up quickly and made contact with his groin, she smiled wider.

"Cause Ah already have a man," She said as she stepped over the now twitching Bobby Drake to sit in Remy's lap. "And ah do love him with all mah heart" she said before kissing him passionately.

Bobby writhed on the floor and was only able to utter one simple phrase. "Damn bitch".

Logan stood in a corner of the stock room right next to the open door so his cigar smoke didn't linger in the room. He heard footsteps approaching the room and then caught drift of a smell he knew all too well. Emma was the only woman in Lonewind who wore that perfume. As she opened the door and leaned in the doorframe she smiled not able to see him, but the smoke drifting in the air from the corner he was standing in.

"Could smell you a mile away"

"Same here, those things are pretty powerful ya know"

"So am I" he said with a slight chuckle. "Come 'ere" He said as she stood there smiling at him.

Emma pushed off the doorframe, she never could say no to him, he seemed to have that effect on quiet a few people. As she reached his end of the room he grabbed her around her waist and pinned her up against the wall pressing his lips to hers. After a few moments she pulled her mouth from his taking in deep breaths, he always had that effect on her.

"I have been waiting all morning for Summers to let me take a break... I can't stand being away from you so long" She moaned as she felt his hands run up her legs seeking out the waistband to her jeans.

"Why can't ya just wear a dress like a normal girl..." she heard him mumble as he fussed with her belt buckle.

"Cause my ass looks better in tight pants" she breathed out as he got the belt and button undone and she felt his hand begin to stroke her sex. "Oh god Logan..." she gasped as she reached above her head to hold onto the edge of the shelf above them. As she placed her lips to his again, she reluctantly, and with quiet an effort of strength, pulled his hand out of her pants just long enough to kick off her boots.

As he heard her boots launch off her feet and thud on the ground he took the moment to pull her pants off her legs and undo his own pants just enough to let his hard cock spring free of them. With a growl he pinned Emma to the wall holding both her hands above her head with one of his own. As he felt her legs wrap around his waist he thrust into her so hard the wall creaked as she screamed his name.

As Bobby lay writhing in agony on the ground the creak of a door sounded in the second story and suddenly the giggle of a young girl could be heard emanating from within. The giggle was unmistakably that of Jubilation Lee. Only one girl in the entire brothel ever actually giggled, except it's youngest person, and that was only when she was with Warren. Despite the fact that he was the mayor, and there was a vast difference in the age, at 16 Jubilee knew she was in love.

Warren Worthington the III sat on the end of the bed holding one of Jubilee's feet in his hands running a feather over the arch of her foot, the one place he knew she was the most ticklish. He loved her giggle, and with every visit would attack her arches with a feather only to hear her giggle like the girl she was, not the woman she thought she had to be. He felt for her, he knew that much, but it wasn't love, it was sorrow. She had lost everything at such a young age, her family, her home and her innocence, that the brothel took her in more to protect her from further trauma than to join it.

Jubilee began to squirm on the bed as he attacked her feet with more feathery force than before and she nearly kicked him in the jaw with all her thrashings.

"Stop!" she yelled in her laughing state

"Never.... You're feet are mine for the tickling!" Warren called back playfully

"Don't.... make me... kick you... Warren!" she giggled out.

With a sigh warren released her feet and put the feather on the dresser next to the bed.

"Alright... you win. I really should be on my way, it's getting late and there are affairs of city that need attending to." He said as stood up and picked up his suit jacket pulling it back on his arms.

"When will you come again?" Jubilee asked him.

"Soon... I promise."

"That's what you said last time, and it took you a month to visit me again" she said as she crossed to him wrapping her arms around his waist holding him as he looked himself over in the mirror.

"I told you, I have been very busy, there are many matters I must deal with that you don't need know about" he said as he turned and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Now I really must be off." He whispered as he turned and swept out the door closing it behind him.

With a sigh Jubilee flopped back on the bed her dress pooling around her petite form, surrounding her in sea of tulle ruffles.

"Maybe next time you'll actually make love to me" she muttered to herself as she closed her eyes and drifted into a nice happy sleep.

As Warren was finishing his decent of the stairs he cleared his throat to indicate to the barmaid and gambler that it was time to separate from their embrace. It wasn't until he saw Bobby writhing on the floor that he stopped mid-step with a questioning look.

"What happened to Drake?" He said turning his gaze to the barmaid everyone called Rogue with a raised eyebrow.

"He tried to hit on me"

"And let me guess... Mr. Lebeau here taught him a lesson? Honestly I should have Summers over here hauling you in for that one..."

"It wasn't moi, Mon ami..." Remy said raising his hands in his own defense.

"But then who..." Suddenly he caught himself as a memory flashed back to him of a stranger figuring the bartender for a brothel member as well, and the damage she did to him.

"Ah told ya he hit on me... but mah heart is already taken, so ah had ta teach him a lesson. Yer not gonna arrest poor lil ol' me now are ya?"

"Not likely Rogue, but remind me to try to stay on your good side..." he said as he stepped over Bobby heading towards the exit. "Oh by the way... where's that good for nothing you call boss gone to?" he turned to face Rogue again, but it was Remy who replied.

"'E's in de back doin' his-"he was cut short by Rogue putting a to firm grip on his shoulder.

"Inventory, sir" she finished for him.

"Right... well tell him I was here... "Warren said suspecting something was in the wrong around the saloon that no one would inform him of.

"Oui, monsieur, we will let 'im know you stopped by" Remy said a forced happy smile crossing his face.

"You do that" Warren let trail behind him as the saloon doors swung closed.

Bobby finally able to catch his breath stood up still staggering a bit and glared at the tall southern woman.

"You bitch... you'll pay for that someday" he squeaked out as he hobbled towards the door.

"Ah'm sure ah will sugah" she replied with a roll of her eyes then went back to kissing Remy.

As Bobby stumbled along his way he didn't see Logan step in the way of his exit, until he ran into him.

"What the hell?" Bobby said before he saw who it was he ran into

"Drake" Logan said simply staring at the young man. "You threatin' my staff?" the words seemed to be flowing from the low growl the man emitted. "Cause that would be bad... for you."

"Fuck you" Was all Bobby could come up with as the larger man walked away from him and he staggered out of the saloon.

"Wish Ro were back... "Logan muttered under his breath before shaking off the thought and making his way behind the bar. "Rouge... let the Cajun breathe and get back to work" he grumbled at her before slipping back through the employee door to Emma.

Scott Summers sighed as he let his weight shift the chair back onto all four of it's legs and tilting his hat back up decided that he'd best check on the prisoner. As he stood up and stretched he could hear the noise being made within, and with a yawn he went up the single step and entered the small prison building. The air was stuffy in the small room, but he didn't dare open a window, least the noise be heard everywhere. As he went through the interior door to the cell itself he wasn't really prepared for the sight he saw. Wanda Maximoff sat slouched on the plank of wood they called a bench, wearing the tightest pair of leather pants a woman like her could fit into and a blood red tighter-than-need-be leather corset. The gun holsters attached to her thighs made a loud clanking noise as she stood up when she saw Scott enter the cell room.

"Finally... "She said as she stood up figuring her release was at hand.

"Not so fast Maximoff, I'm just here checking to make sure you're still alive"

"And these?" she said holding up her cuffed hands "why in GOD'S NAME DO I HAVE TO WEAR THEM!" she yelled at him as she thrust her hands through the prison bars at him.

"Because you're dangerous" he said as he leaned against the wall across the room from the bars

"Me? Dangerous?" she said in her most sultry voice as she gripped the bars and stood giving Scott her best innocent look.

"Yes"

"I'm not dangerous, I'm as gentle as a lamb" she said giving him a look that would have most men crawling at her feet.

"Well until it's proven that you are, I still have to hold you here as a criminal"

"I don't consider one little gunfight a criminal action... now please take these off..." she said in her best pouty voice.

"Wanda I must admit you're making it very... difficult... for me... to keep you in there alone, I should throw a hardened criminal in there with you and just let him have you." He said with a scoff.

"Oh come on Summers... if you open this door" she said softly while her delicate hands stroked the bars in a most erotic gesture. "I'll make it worth your while... hell you can even keep the cuffs on me..." she said as she licked one of the bars noticing the slight twitch that Scott gave at her gestures.

"Wanda..." Scott said in a slight whisper as he took a few steps closer to the woman

"Yes Scott..." she said as she noticed her own breathing become a bit quicker as she really became turned on by the man in front of her. As he got closer she nearly grabbed him into a passionate kiss just by the simple heat his body let off.

"I'd have to be fucking crazy to fall for your tricks" he whispered to her before winking at her and leaving the room. He chuckled to himself as he closed the door behind him cutting out the shrill sound of her profanity. "At least Ororo comes back tonight..." he said to himself as he opened the door to the outside and sat back down in the small chair smirking at the fact that Wanda's profane yelling could barely even be heard outside.

The horse's hooves fell heavily upon the dirt road that led into the small town of Lonewind Valley. The horse seemed even happier to be home than its rider who dismounted with a bounce in her step. The sound from inside the saloon poured out into the street calling any and all attention to the rowdy crowd that had built up inside. Ororo Munroe took a deep breath and a quick check of her self to be sure she was presentable and then stepped up onto the wooden deck that surrounded the saloon.. She wasn't sure what to expect, whether they'd be happy to see her, or not... it had been six months, but she'd said she be back today, and she always kept her promises.

Remy was so caught up with the drinks that Rogue had been bringing him, and the gamblers sitting at the table with him that he hadn't even seen her standing in the doorway. He didn't know how long she'd been standing there... or how long he'd been holding the rim of the shotglass to his lips but suddenly all of it seemed worthless. After a moment of just staring at her, he finally took the shot, threw his cards down on the table to a distraught yell from the group of men and stood up letting his chair fall.

"Mon Deiu! Stormy?" he couldn't have helped the smile from crossing his face if he'd tried.

"How many times must I tell you not to call me that Remy" The smile on her face was just as wide.

Rogue heard Remy shout and looked up to see what his attention was drawn to, she'd hoped he hadn't been caught cheating... again... today. When she finally saw Ororo standing in the doorway she set the mug she'd been drying down on the bar and gave a soft scoff. Bout damned time you show up woman she thought to herself. The saloon had been deprived of its only bouncer when Ro had decided to take a sabbatical.

Ro was caught quite off guard when the man hugged her so tightly, she hadn't thought she'd be missed that much. "Well I'm glad to see you to Remy" was all she could manage to get out before he finally let her go to breathe.

"Stormy, what in de 'ell took you so damn long?"

"Well as I told you before, the job was getting to me, but I've rested now and am ready to go back to work" She said a slight relief in her voice. "Speaking of which where is Logan?"

"At de prison" Remy said before turning and heading towards the bar looking over his shoulder to be sure she was following him.

"At... or in?" Was her all to quick response.

"Just at sugah" Rogue piped in

"Well that's a relief, but might I ask why he's there then?"

"Well he wanted to see Emma off to work" Rogue said in her sweet southern accent

"Emma? When did all this happen?" She asked

"After ya left me" Logan said as he stepped through the door.

"I can tell what you've been up to" Scott said as Emma approached.

"I had a drink okay"

"That's not what you were doing" he said as he tilted his hat down again to shade his face from the sun

"And just how do you know?"

"You're glowing"

"What?"

"You always glow after sex, for some reason your skin just glows"

"And just how woul-" she was cut off as Scott lifted his eyes to look at her.

"It wasn't all that long ago that you left me Em" he replied with a slight sigh, "still don't know why I let you leave me"

"I don't either... but Logan... Damn if he doesn't know how to fuck a woman"

"I am still sitting here..."

"Well like you said, you let me leave you." And I think I'm gonna do it again, I'm beat and my shift is now over..."

"Fine, go home" Scott said as he stood up and stretched, "not like I can't hold down the fort without you"

As Emma walked away she called back to him over her shoulder, "So nice to be useful isn't it Scott?" and then she faded off into the distance heading towards her small room in the housing floor above the town market.

"Now I remember why I let her leave... damn bitch" Scott took a deep breath and headed back inside the small office to fumble over his paperwork for a while, when he noticed that Wanda was unusually quiet.

"You alive in there Maximoff?" He called out from behind the small cluttered desk but no answer came. "Damnit all to hell" he muttered as he threw the paper he was looking at on the desk and walked over to the cell door. "Maximoff?" silence "Shit, what could've happened..." he spat out as he unlocked the door and entered the cell room. When he turned around it took all the control he had in his body to retain a cool head. Wanda Maximoff was asleep on the poor excuse for a bed that was contained within her cell wearing her overly tight leather corset, with the first few clips open, and her lithe form lay languidly on the thin mattress, her long black hair sprawled out on the pillow.

He must have stared at her for a good five minutes before he finally shook off the image of her and took the metal cup sitting outside the bars and ran it across them waking her with a start. As her body jumped slightly at the sound, she refused to open her eyes.

"Maximoff!" Scott yelled

"Fuck off... I'm sleeping"

"Excuse me?"

"I said... Fuck... Off... I'm sleeping" she stated as she rolled over onto her side, her back facing him but a small grin began to form on her face that Scott couldn't see.

"Why don't you say that to my face..." he moved closer to the bars, "Or are you to afraid?" he smirked knowing it would provoke her, but suddenly he decided that was just what he wanted.

In a movement not many can accomplish gracefully and without use of hands she rolled over and got off the bed striding over towards the bars to face him. "Fuck. Off." She stated simply then spat on his shoes and smirked an irritated grin at him.

"You shouldn't have done that" He said to her

"Why not, what in the world could you possibly do to me?" she said as her cuffed hands gripped the bars again giving him a look to kill.

"You'd be surprised what I'm capable of Maximoff"

"Hmm I don't think I'd be all that surprised Summers" she said in an annoyed tone as she leaned herself against the bars staring at him, but her breath was getting heavier as she realized just how turned on by him she was.

"In this town, I'm the Marshall, which means in this room, I'm a god, and can get away with... anything."

For a moment a worried look crossed her face but vanished just as quickly.

"You don't have the spine Summers, you wouldn't be able to kill a fly on a wall, hell you couldn't even take up my offer earlier. Tsk Tsk Tsk... you have no idea the things **I** could do to **you**" she said as she slipped one petite leg through the bars and began to run it up his right leg.

"Don't tempt me... You don't know what you'd be getting yourself into..."

"Just open the door Summers... that's all it takes..."

Nightfall was always her favorite time of day. She sat backstage finishing up her makeup and checking her hair once again to make sure it was perfect the show. She didn't really have to do much, just sing a quick soft song and that was that, but she still wanted to look perfect. She didn't know if Bobby would be here tonight, she'd heard about his encounter with Rogue, but she could only hope he'd be here.

"Jean you're on!" one of the girls called to her through the dressing room door. With one last look in the mirror to check her lipstick, she quickly made her way to the stage and took the center just as the curtain was rising. The spotlight did nothing for her complexion but they made her dark green dress seem to shimmer with every little movement she made, and the black fringe trim seemed to dance as she shifted her weight from right to left foot. When she looked up, the smile on her face gave away all to quickly the happiness she found in having Bobby watching her so intently, seeming to be the only one that could hear her over the roar of noise of drunk gamblers.

The song was over much to quickly in his opinion, but then again every performance of hers went to fast for him. He loved seeing Jean up on that stage, the glow she gave off seemed to make the whole room shine. When the curtain fell on her performance, he was sad to hear very few people applaud her, not even her boss applauded... but then again that asshole wouldn't know talent if it kicked him in the balls. He watched her as she came through the stage door and slowly mingled her way towards him. That dress just looked so fantastic on her and all he could think about was getting it off her...

"Robert you came!" Jean called a few steps away from him.

"Of course I came, and don't call me Robert... it's so formal" he replied as he gave her a gentle kiss.

"I just didn't think you'd show up after that incident with Rogue"

"What you think I'm going to let that bitch keep me from seeing my shining star on stage?" He smiled at her then and led her over to the bar placing a kiss on her cheek as Rogue approached. "I'll have a whisky and the lady will have..."

"Vodka rocks"

"Vodka rocks and a whisky it is" he smirked at Rogue knowing how much she hated having to wait on him. He could tell by her look when she set the drinks down that she was not pleased he had showed up, but knew there was nothing she could do about it, so she poured another vodka and took it over to an already drunk Remy.

"I don't know what that woman sees in that swamp rat" Bobby mumbled to Jean

"He adores her"

"Well he can have her... she's got a worse attitude then that animal that runs this place."

"Hey watch who you're insulting... I happen to work here too you know!" she said playfully hitting his arm.

"I know, I know... I just don't get along with this type of crowd"

"Then what are we still doing here" she whispered in his ear before running her tongue along the edge of his ear.

"You know I love it when you do that"

"I know... now let's get out of here..." she said pulling him away from the bar and heading towards the door.

"Fine by me"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: 4-17-05 Okay so yes it's been forever and a damned day since I updated anything but I'm working two jobs and going to collage so I don't have much time to update anything, but I've managed however, to give you just a little taste of what's been percolating and coming to a brew inside my creative little mind. Hopefully I'll manage to wrangle a few hours of time off or no sleep to be able to update this more, but as for now this will just have to do. Now I'm not able to update in full the very last part of this due to the rating system on this site, so hopefully within the next few days I'll have it all updated and viewable on the adult version of the fan fiction world. So there you have it, my lame excuse and the short little update!

As Bobby lay writhing in agony on the ground the creak of a door sounded in the second story and suddenly the giggle of a young girl could be heard emanating from within. The giggle was unmistakably that of Jubilation Lee. Only one girl in the entire brothel ever actually giggled, except it's youngest person, and that was only when she was with Warren. Despite the fact that he was the mayor, and there was a vast difference in the age, at 16 Jubilee knew she was in love.

Warren Worthington the III sat on the end of the bed holding one of Jubilee's feet in his hands running a feather over the arch of her foot, the one place he knew she was the most ticklish. He loved her giggle, and with every visit would attack her arches with a feather only to hear her giggle like the girl she was, not the woman she thought she had to be. He felt for her, he knew that much, but it wasn't love, it was sorrow. She had lost everything at such a young age, her family, her home and her innocence, that the brothel took her in more to protect her from further trauma than to join it.

Jubilee began to squirm on the bed as he attacked her feet with more feathery force than before and she nearly kicked him in the jaw with all her thrashings.

"Stop!" she yelled in her laughing state

"Never…. You're feet are mine for the tickling!" Warren called back playfully

"Don't…. make me… kick you… Warren!" she giggled out.

With a sigh warren released her feet and put the feather on the dresser next to the bed.

"Alright… you win. I really should be on my way, it's getting late and there are affairs of city that need attending to." He said as stood up and picked up his suit jacket pulling it back on his arms.

"When will you come again?" Jubilee asked him.

"Soon… I promise."

"That's what you said last time, and it took you a month to visit me again" she said as she crossed to him wrapping her arms around his waist holding him as he looked himself over in the mirror.

"I told you, I have been very busy, there are many matters I must deal with that you don't need know about" he said as he turned and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Now I really must be off." He whispered as he turned and swept out the door closing it behind him.

With a sigh Jubilee flopped back on the bed her dress pooling around her petite form, surrounding her in sea of tulle ruffles.

"Maybe next time you'll actually make love to me" she muttered to herself as she closed her eyes and drifted into a nice happy sleep.

As Warren was finishing his decent of the stairs he cleared his throat to indicate to the barmaid and gambler that it was time to separate from their embrace. It wasn't until he saw Bobby writhing on the floor that he stopped mid-step with a questioning look.

"What happened to Drake?" He said turning his gaze to the barmaid everyone called Rogue with a raised eyebrow.

"He tried to hit on me"

"And let me guess… Mr. Lebeau here taught him a lesson? Honestly I should have Summers over here hauling you in for that one…"

"It wasn't moi, Mon ami…" Remy said raising his hands in his own defense.

"But then who…" Suddenly he caught himself as a memory flashed back to him of a stranger figuring the bartender for a brothel member as well, and the damage she did to him.

"Ah told ya he hit on me… but mah heart is already taken, so ah had ta teach him a lesson. Yer not gonna arrest poor lil ol' me now are ya?"

"Not likely Rogue, but remind me to try to stay on your good side…" he said as he stepped over Bobby heading towards the exit. "Oh by the way… where's that good for nothing you call boss gone to?" he turned to face Rogue again, but it was Remy who replied.

"'E's in de back doin' his-" he was cut short by Rogue putting a to firm grip on his shoulder.

"Inventory, sir" she finished for him.

"Right… well tell him I was here… " Warren said suspecting something was in the wrong around the saloon that no one would inform him of.

"Oui, monsieur, we will let 'im know you stopped by" Remy said a forced happy smile crossing his face.

"You do that" Warren let trail behind him as the saloon doors swung closed.

Bobby finally able to catch his breath stood up still staggering a bit and glared at the tall southern woman.

"You bitch… you'll pay for that someday" he squeaked out as he hobbled towards the door.

"Ah'm sure ah will sugah" she replied with a roll of her eyes then went back to kissing Remy.

As Bobby stumbled along his way he didn't see Logan step in the way of his exit, until he ran into him.

"What the hell?" Bobby said before he saw who it was he ran into

"Drake" Logan said simply staring at the young man. "You threatin' my staff?" the words seemed to be flowing from the low growl the man emitted. "Cause that would be bad… for you."

"Fuck you" Was all Bobby could come up with as the larger man walked away from him and he staggered out of the saloon.

"Wish Ro were back… " Logan muttered under his breath before shaking off the thought and making his way behind the bar. "Rouge… let the Cajun breathe and get back to work" he grumbled at her before slipping back through the employee door to Emma.

Scott Summers sighed as he let his weight shift the chair back onto all four of it's legs and tilting his hat back up decided that he'd best check on the prisoner. As he stood up and stretched he could hear the noise being made within, and with a yawn he went up the single step and entered the small prison building. The air was stuffy in the small room, but he didn't dare open a window, least the noise be heard everywhere. As he went through the interior door to the cell itself he wasn't really prepared for the sight he saw. Wanda Maximoff sat slouched on the plank of wood they called a bench, wearing the tightest pair of leather pants a woman like her could fit into and a blood red tighter-than-need-be leather corset. The gun holsters attached to her thighs made a loud clanking noise as she stood up when she saw Scott enter the cell room.

"Finally… " She said as she stood up figuring her release was at hand.

"Not so fast Maximoff, I'm just here checking to make sure you're still alive"

"And these?" she said holding up her cuffed hands "why in GOD'S NAME DO I HAVE TO WEAR THEM!" she yelled at him as she thrust her hands through the prison bars at him.

"Because you're dangerous" he said as he leaned against the wall across the room from the bars

"Me? Dangerous?" she said in her most sultry voice as she gripped the bars and stood giving Scott her best innocent look.

"Yes"

"I'm not dangerous, I'm as gentle as a lamb" she said giving him a look that would have most men crawling at her feet.

"Well until it's proven that you are, I still have to hold you here as a criminal"

"I don't consider one little gunfight a criminal action… now please take these off…" she said in her best pouty voice.

"Wanda I must admit you're making it very… difficult… for me… to keep you in there alone, I should throw a hardened criminal in there with you and just let him have you." He said with a scoff.

"Oh come on Summers… if you open this door" she said softly while her delicate hands stroked the bars in a most erotic gesture. "I'll make it worth your while… hell you can even keep the cuffs on me…" she said as she licked on of the bars noticing the slight twitch that Scott gave at her gestures.

"Wanda…" Scott said in a slight whisper as he took a few steps closer to the woman

"Yes Scott…" she said as she noticed her own breathing become a bit quicker as she really became turned on by the man in front of her. As he got closer she nearly grabbed him into a passionate kiss just by the simple heat his body let off.

"I'd have to be fucking crazy to fall for your tricks" he whispered to her before winking at her and leaving the room. He chuckled to himself as he closed the door behind him cutting out the shrill sound of her profanity. "At least Ororo comes back tonight…" he said to himself as he opened the door to the outside and sat back down in the small chair smirking at the fact that Wanda's profane yelling could barely even be heard outside.

It had been a very long time since Ororo Monroe had been back in this town. Six months seemed like a lifetime for her to have been away. As she stood in the middle of the hotel room just looking around, a thought crossed her mind. 'why did I come back here again?' That's the one question she'd been asking herself all night. After sitting in the bar drinking with Remy and Logan, she suddenly remembered why she'd left in the first place. A female bouncer was not what she had intended on being, but it had happened. She knew that once she got settled back into town, Logan would convince her into taking her old job back. Not that it was all that bad, to be feared by all the criminals in town was rather amusing, but having to deal with Remy's habits was what she didn't want to do. They had a history together, more than Rogue will ever know about, and she didn't like seeing him this way. When they had been young in New Orleans, he was the best thief the world had known. She learned everything she knew from him, she had been completely smitten with him for years. She honestly hoped that Rogue hadn't learned about their history together. She didn't know if the poor girl would be able to handle knowing that Remy had taken her virginity. She sat down on the small sized bed as her mind wandered back to that day. It was and still has been the best day of her life.

New Orleans 15 years ago- 

The day had gone well, they'd managed to pull of the heist that had been 'one of the hardest jobs' by most of the known criminals in all of New Orleans. Everyone said that bank was impossible to steal from, security everywhere, heavily armed guards at every corner, even the employees had taken enough lessons to know how to fight off thieves. They had done it, without getting noticed… but would never be able to take credit for it without bringing the consequences along with the fame. It was a great day, Remy had told her every last detail of the plan and for once it centered on her. She had been the key to the success of the heist, and she had done her part very well. She was so happy by the time they'd gotten back to their hideout that she'd almost forgotten what day it was.

"Happy Birthday petite!" Remy said as he held out a bottle of very expensive champagne.

"What is this? I thought we agreed on no gifts for my birthday!" She said as she took the champagne.

"Well it's your sixteenth birthday chere, I figured you deserved somet'ing." She said giving her that irresistible smile that only Remy Lebeau possessed.

"Now Remy Lebeau… you wouldn't be trying to get me drunk now would you?"

"Now petite, we both know that Remy could never get you to do somet'ing you didn't want to do" he said as he took the bottle from her and began to peel the foil wrapping off the cork. "Besides, it's not like you have never been drunk before." He winked at her as her face began to turn a shade of red.

"Hey you were the one who kept passing me the bottle, I was simply following your lead!"

She turned around and crossed the small room to find a set of glasses they could use with the champagne.

The cork on the bottle made a loud pop as she heard Remy begin to mutter obscenities in French as the bubbly liquid flowed over his hands like a waterfall.

"Causing problems again?" She said as she turned around to see Remy still struggling with the overflowing bottle.

"Oui cher, Remy never was to good wit' dees t'ings." He gave her that sly smile of his that made her heart melt.

Ororo walked up to him with every intention to wipe off his hands with the towel but something seemed to take over her when she got close to him. Her saunter towards him had given her a boost of confidence and as she neared him she reached out slowly and curled the fingers of her right hand around the neck of the bottle and took it from Remy setting it down on the dresser next to them. Then without really knowing what she was doing she reached out and grabbed one of his hands bringing it up to her lips and ran her tongue over the palm of his hand then licked her lips.

"That's good champagne" she whispered to him a sultry look filling her eyes.

"Cher, dis aint right…" He felt the need to let her know that, but didn't really know why.

"SShhhh Remy" She whispered as she brought his hand back up to her lips and began to suck on his fingers one by one licking the champagne off his hands and feeling him slowly begin to tremble. When she felt satisfied that she'd gotten the last of it off his hands she lowered his hand to her breast as she leaned forward and gently placed her lips on his. When she didn't feel any response from him she pulled back a bit and looked at him.

"What is it?"

"We should not be doing dis cher, it aint right"

"What's so wrong with this?"

"It just aint right is all… you still so young" he had said as more of a comforting statement than as a warning, but that was not the way it got interpreted.

"So it is me is it not? You can't abide the thought of me" she said as she lowered her head and walked slowly defeated across the room

"Dat's not it cher, Remy jus t'ink you deserve more dan what he can offer is all" He truly didn't know how to handle this situation, he'd never run into it before.

"No I know, you just don't want me is all… no one does."

"Dat's not true mon cher, Remy jus want to see you taken care of is all" He leaned against the dresser than turning just enough to face her as she stood arms crossed over her chest a few steps away from him.

"And who better to take care of me than you Remy? Do you not realize that you already do, that you offer me everything I've ever wanted in the world?"

"Now you just makin' fun of poor Remy"

"No I'm not, don't you see, all I ever wanted was for someone to love me. Just love me, that's it, no more no less. Do you not see that?" She looked at him then with those pale ice blue eyes. The look of longing couldn't have been mistaken but when the single tear fell from corner of her eye and rolled down her cheek, he could take no more.

With three steps he had crossed the room and wrapped her up in a passionate embrace as his lips met hers. She was taken so off guard that she hadn't even known she'd stopped breathing until the kiss ended. When it did, there was no lack of passion in Remy's movements. His lips trailed kisses down her jawbone, neck and along her collarbone. His hands found the hem of her shirt and as she raised her arms above her head he pulled the material away from her body exposing the perfect form of her upper physique.


End file.
